The number of molecules displayed by arrays used for screening and detection methods is restricted by the synthetic method of the array. In theory, split pool synthesis can generate enormous libraries—limited only by the number of chemical steps and number of unique building blocks utilized per step (i.e. a 5 step library utilizing 100 unique building blocks per step would in theory yield a 1005 or 10 billion member chemical library). However, in practice, encoded split pool strategies face numerous practical constraints. Libraries that are decodable but not screenable or vice versa are not useful. The encoding strategy may be practically limited in the number and type of chemical steps or building blocks used. An encoded split pool library platform which requires large particles for decoding (e.g., by radio frequency tags or mass spectrometry) will normally need to contain fewer library members than a similar library that can be created on smaller particles. If assays are to be performed on a particle, the ligand density on each particle and the surface chemistry environment around each ligand should not interfere with the assay. The serial nature of reported decoding strategies also limits the number of “hits” which can be identified in a cost effective manner in a given screen, and therefore can limit the size of a library that is screened. The present invention addresses these and other problems in the art.